A CAFFINE INDUCE MOMENT
by Tiger Mettalium
Summary: VERY RANDOM THATS WHAT PEOPLE GET FOR DRINKING TO MUCH COFFEE HAS PEOPLE FROM SLAYERS NARUTO TRINITY BLOOD AND THE BARTIMAEUS AND THE JAK GAMES


A CAFFINE INDUCED MOMENT

**ME:YEAH MY FIRST FANFIC**

**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT BARTIMAEUS NATTY PTOLEMY AND XELLOS-KUN(MINE)**

KRISTA:WAIT HOLD ON DO YOU HEAR IT ITS THE VOICES THEY BUG ME AT NIGHT HELP AAAAAHHHHHHH WHY AM I SHOUTING

BARTIMAUS: WHY ARE WE SHOUTING

KRISTA:I DONT KNOW YEAH COFEE

FEW HOURS LATER...

KRISTA:COFFEE YEAH MORE COFFEE

BARTIMAEUS: WOHOO

KRISTA DOES A FEW LAPS PICKS UP FARQUAL THROWS HIM TO THE GROUND LIKE A FOOTBALL WHILE BARTIMAEUS GIVES RANDOM TREES MUSTACHES AND THEN ASKS THE CAT NEXT DOOR TO GIVE HIM A RIDE WHEN THE CAT REFUSES KRISTA COMES UP AND HIT THEM BOTH WITH A RUBBER CHICKEN

BARTIMAEUS: OW YOU JUST HIT ME WITH A RUBBER CHICKEN

KRISTA: SO WHAT IM HYPER COFEE COFFEE COFEE JUMPS UP AND DOWN

BARTIMAEUS: BUT WITH A SILVER RUBBER CHICKEN

KRISTA:IM FREE FREE AT LAST NOW GET ME SOME CANDY

PUNCHES RANDOM PERSON

BARTIMAEUS:UH OK

KRISTA:HEY BUDDY GOT CHANGE FOR A SEVENTY-FIVE

BARTIMAEUS:DOES THAT EVEN EXIST

KRISTA:HEY DONT MAKE ME HIT YOU WITH THIS GIANT CANDY CANE

BARTIMAEUS:SERIOUSLY TAKE A CHILL PILL

KRISTA:OK YOU ASKED FOR IT

TAKES OUT GIANT CANDY CANE SWINGS IT

NATHANIEL: HEY GUYS WHATS GOING...OW

ACCIDENTALY NATTY OVER THE HEAD WITH A CANDY CANE

NATHANIEL: (SINGS) TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR HOW I WONDER WHERE YOU ARE

HE FAINTS

KRISTA:ALLRIGHT PARTY

NATTY WOKE UP WITH GREAT SPEED

NATHANIEL:PARTY WHERE AND WHERE IS MY CANDY

BARTIMAEUS:WOW YOU MUST HAD HIT HIM OVER THE HEAD PRETTY HARD

KRISTA:WHAT ALL THIS NONSENSE ABOUT CANDY ARE YOU HOLDING OUT ON ME NATTY

NATHANIEL:NO YOU ARE

KRISTA:NO YOU

NATHANIEL:NO YOU

NATHANIEL LOOKS UP

NATHANIEL:SHINY

KRISTA:SHINY

NATHANIEL & KRISTA:SHINY

BARTIMAEUS:UH THATS THE SUN OH FORGET IT ONES DRUNK OFF CAFFINE AND ONE GOT HIT ON THE HEAD TOO HARD MAKES YOU WONDER ABOUT THE MAGICIANS THESE DAYS

LEE:HEY WHATS EVERYBODY LOOKING

LEE JUMPING UP AND DOWN

NATHANIEL & KRISTA:SHINY

LEE:WELL I JUST HAD 20 OUNCES OF COFFEE AND IM SUPER HYPER

GAI:YEP YOU GOT THAT RIGHT

LEE:RIGHT GAI-SENSEI

LEE PUNCHES GAI IN NOSE AND THEY BOTH START TO WRESTLE AND XELLOS POPS UP JUMPING UP AND DOWN

XELLOS:WOW IS THIS WHERE EVERBODY IS HYPER ON COFFEE

KRISTA:YEP YOU BET CUTIE

XELLOS:COOL WRESTLING MATCH

SUDDENLY APPEARS IN REFEREE UNIFORM WITH MICROPHONE

XELLOS:LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!

LEE AND GAI PIN EACHOTHER WHEN KRISTA COMES UP WITH A MARIO SIZED HAMMER AND MARIO MUSIC PLAYS AND KRISTA KNOCKS THEM BOTH IN THE AIR AND WHEN THEY COME DOWN KRISTA HITS THEM BOTH WITH A PIE WITH A RUBBER CHICKEN IN IT (HAHAHA RUBBER CHICKEN POT PIE)

XELLOS:UH AND THE WINNER IS KRISTA

KRISTA:YEAH IN YOUR FACE LEE

NARUTO APPEARS AND STARTS TACKLING RANDOM PEOPLE AND SASUKE SINGS KUMBYA AROUND A FIRE

KRISTA:AAAHHHHH GRASS FIRE

KRISTA STOMPS OUT FIRE WITH MY FOOT

SASUKE:HEY MAN THAT WAS NOT COOL

KRISTA:NO THIS IS

KRISTA TAKES OUT A GIANT ICE CUBE AND PUT IT DOWN SASUKE PANTS AND HE RUNS AROUND LIKE CRAZY AND KAKASHI IRUKA AND GAI JOIN IN A CHORUS OF MOONLIGHT BAY VERY LOUDLY AND VERY BADLY

BARTIMAEUS YODDLES SO LOUDLY HE BREAKS ABEL'S GLASSES

ABEL:DUDE THOSE WERE MY FAVORITE PAIR

BARTIMAEUS: YEAH AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT

ABEL TRANSFORMS INTO VAMPIRE

BARTIMAEUS:UH OH

BARTY STARTS TO RUN AND ABEL JUMPS AND LANDS IN FRONT OF BARTY

ABEL:(SINGS) COME ON HELP ME SING THIS SONG DOO DUH DOO DUH COME ON HELP ME SING THIS SONG ON THE DOO DUH DAY

BARTIMAEUS RUNS AWAY AGAIN AND WIZGIZ TRANSFORMS INTO A RHINO AND HITS BARTY INTO THE AIR AND TRANSFORMS BACK TO ELF FORM

WIZGIZ:YEAH 5 POINTS

KRISTA:OH YEAH

KRISTA BREAKS OUT PILLOW AND WIZGIZ ON THE HEAD WITH IT

KRISTA:10 POINTS

WIZGIZ:(TAKES OUT PILLOW) JERK (HITS KRISTA)

BIG EARS (HITS WIZGIZ)

WIZGIZ:NINNY (HITS KRISTA)

BIG HAT (HITS WIZGIZ)

WIZGIZ:SHORTY

TAKE THAT BACK YOUR SHORTER THAN ME (HITS WIZGIZ)

BARTIMAEUS:HEY HOW COME I GET HIT WITH A SILVER RUBBER CHICKEN AND HE GETS HIT WITH A PILLOW

PTOLEMY:(HITTING HIM RAPIDLY WITH A PILLOW) THERE HAPPY NOW

BARTIMAEUS:YOU HIT ME IM TELLING

PTOLEMY:FINE I HATE YOU

BARTIMAEUS:(CRIES)NO PLEASE DONT HATE ME FINE I HATE YOU

PTOLEMY:NO I TAKE IT BACK (CRIES)

THEY BOTH HUG AND CRY (AS FRIENDS)

NATTY WALKS UP TO KRISTA

NATHANIEL:HEY HOTTIE

KRISTA:NATTY WEVE BEEN OVER THIS MY HEART BELONGS TO SOMEONE ELSE

XELLOS:DARN STRAIGHT

NATHANIEL:WELL WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME NATTY SOUNDS LIKE A PET NAME

KRISTA:NO ITS JUST SHORTER THAN NATHANIEL

NATHANIEL:YOUR TURNING RED

KRISTA:THATS FROM ANGER AND IF YOU STOP INSINUATING THESE THINGS IM GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT

NATHANIEL CRAWLS AWAY

NATHANIEL:RIGHT SORRY

TORN SHOWS UP HOLDING TWO GUNS

TORN:DRIVE BY SHOOT BABY YEAH

KRISTA:WAIT YOU DONT HAVE A CAR

TORN SHOOTS GUNS AND POP OUT WITH A SIGHN THAT SAYS BANG

XELLOS:OK

TORN:HAHA I GOT THESE FROM THE PRANK STORE ON DREWY LANE

NATHANIEL:WAIT ISNT THAT WHERE THE MUFFIN MAN LIVES

TORN: YEAH RIGHT NEXT DOOR TO THE PRANK SHOP

XELLOS:OH RAID THE PRANK SHOP

ALL:YEAH

ALL IS FOLLOWED BY A STAMPEDE

**ME:YEAH FINISHED**

**XELLOS:THAT WAS REALLY GOOD**

**NATHANIEL:GOOD IT WAS GREAT**

**BARTIMAEUS:YOUR JUST SAYING THAT CAUSE YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HER**

**NATHANIEL:IM JUST BEING HONEST**

**XELLOS:SO AM I**

**NATHANIEL:SHES MINE**

**XELLOS:DREAM ON**

**THEY START TO FIGHT**

**PTOLEMY:BOYS PLEASE BREAK IT UP**

**ME:THIS IS WHAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH EVEN THOUGH NATTY KNOWS I LIKE XELLOS USUALLY I CALL BARTIMAEUS IN HERE TO DEAL WITH IT OH WELL REVIEW**

**ALL:REVIEW**


End file.
